Recuerdos
by Lilu'u Malfoy
Summary: Lily es una rebelde, Scorpius su fiel compañero. Nadie acepta su amistad, excepto el padre del chico.  Recuerdos, ¿quien los quiere cuando se tiene la vida perfecta? Draco cuenta sus recuerdos favoritos, después de la guerra... Inspircion de otros fics...


.●°● .**Recuerdos**. ●°●.

Lily era una rebelde sin causa, Scorpius su fiel compañero. Nadie aprobaba su amistad, excepto el padre del chico.

En el pasado, Draco Malfoy, fue, aunque en secreto, el mejor amigo de Ginevra Weasley, ahora Potter. Desde las edades de 5 y 6 años, se conocieron en el Ministerio de Magia mientras andaban paseando por los pasillos. Cuando Ginny tenía 12, Draco le dio su primer beso, pero solo lo tomó como broma, sin saber que a esa edad, el rubio sabía que la amaba. Cuando Ginny formalizó con Potter, el dolor y los celos lo carcomían, pero aun así no quería apartase de ella. Cuando Draco se convirtió en mortífago, Voldermort lo amenazó con matar a su familia y a la pelirroja de su vida, contándole a Lucius el mayor secreto de su hijo, quien después de escapar de Azkaban, dejo a Draco moribundo encerrado en su habitación por dos semanas. Ese horrible día en la torre de Astronomía, no solo arruino su futuro, si no su vida, había perdido lo más que amaba en el mundo. A Ginevra.

Hasta este día, ella es la única que ocupa su corazón. Su matrimonio fue arreglado, al igual que todo sangre pura de "sociedad", por lo nunca quiso a Astoria. Ella junto con Lucius son el pasado que lo perseguirá hasta el fin de sus días, el recordatorio de todo lo que perdió, esa vida que pudo haber creado con ella. Su Gin.

Es por eso, que al enterarse de la amistad de su hijo con la hija de Ginny, al ver la delicadeza con la que la abrazaba, la forma en que sonreía con la sola mención de su nombre, la intensidad con que la miraba… Sentía como si hubiera viajado años al pasado y se estuviera viendo en un espejo. Por eso se prometió a si mismo ayudar y apoyar a su hijo en todo, con tal de que este no dejara escapar la felicidad con la mujer a quien ama. Y un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas.

La historia de la hija de Ginevra Potter y el heredero de Draco Malfoy no es muy diferente.

Lily y Scorpius se conocieron en el Ministerio, vagando por los pisos buscando que hacer. A las edades de 6 y 7, estos dos se encontraron en el Atrio, cerca de la fuente. Lily era una niña traviesa y simpática mientras que Scorpius era inseguro, aunque serio, y tímido. Hablaron por horas, caminaron sin rumbo fijo hasta que Ron Weasley, quien estaba cuidando a su hijo y a su sobrina, los había perdido a ambos, abrazo a la pequeña y cogiéndola de mano se la llevo, sin fijarse en el pequeño rubio que andaba con ella. La niña le dio una sonrisa que jamás olvidara. Una mezcla de cariño y confianza con un travieso guiño. Siendo un niño de 7 años, inseguro y tímido, él supo que su vida había cambiado.

Durante cuatro años, aunque no se veían mucho, se escribían diariamente. Cuando se veían podían leerse como un libro abierto con letras gigantes. Sabían todos y cada uno de los pensamientos del otro con solo mirarse a los ojos. Sabían absolutamente todo sobre la vida del otro: como se sentían, sus personalidades, sus cosas favoritas, lo que odiaban, como eran sus familias; todo… Todo excepto quizás sus apellidos.

Ella no lo dijo por miedo a que la viera como "la hija del héroe del mundo mágico" y no por como ella era.

Él por miedo a que lo despreciara o incluso odiara por los errores que su familia cometió en el pasado.

Por eso, el 1 de septiembre de 2017, ambos se llevaron una sorpresa al verse con sus respectivas familias. Ambos, asustados con la idea de lo que pudiera pensar el otro, se separaron de sus familias. Aunque su amistad estuviera prohibida podrían pasar tiempo, juntos.

Cuando el rubio cruzo, solo pudo ver un borrón rojo correr hacia él.

-¡Lunita!- dijo mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Scorpius!- respondió ella dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Al ver el pequeño rubor de su mejor amigo, se carcajeo.

Draco viendo la actitud optimista de su hijo, lo había estado observando, pues el chico no estaba muy entusiasmado de ir a Hogwarts. Scorpius desapareció a través de la barrera que separa el andén mágico del muggle, lo siguió.

Al cruzar dicha barrera, sintió como su corazón se detenía y sus ojos se humedecían. A demás de la extraña sensación de "déjà vu".

Un chico rubio, su hijo, abrazaba fuertemente a una niña pelirroja, etas reía a carcajadas y lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Pensé que cuando supieras quien era, te alejarías!- dijo Scorpius, aun, sin soltarla. La pequeña niña miro hacia arriba, con una mueca de indignación fingida.

-¡Pero si te conozco, extraño! ¿O tú no eres mi Scorp?- dijo apartándose de él unas pulgadas.

-¡Lily!- exclamo, el chico, haciendo un puchero. La pelirroja, Lily, se carcajeo, y el chico la jalo hacia el capturándola en un abrazo otra vez.

-¿Qué es un apellido? Nada. Algo que te ata a tu familia además de la sangre. Yo tenía miedo de que te interesara más mi familia, mi papá, más que yo…- dijo ella, ahora más seria, devolviéndole el puchero.

-¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Quién importa más que una pelirroja terca y problemática?- Draco no pudo evitar que una sonrisa curvara sus labios. Tampoco pudo evitar la lágrima que bajo por su mejilla. Esas eran las mismas palabras que él le había dicho el día de su primer y único beso.

-¡Lo mismo digo! Lo que sea que pensaste que haría, ¡es ridículo!- después, en tono dramático - ¿Qué importa más que mi príncipe de cabello platinado y ojos plateados?- mientras decía esto le daba un beso en la mejilla después de cada palabra, provocando que las mejillas de él ardieran. Aunque su sonrisa no se borró.

La cogió de la mano y la guío a una banca que había cerca. Draco no se movió. El momento se lo impedía.

La hija de su Gin. Amiga de su hijo. A lo mejor era el destino. Quizás el no pudo ser feliz con Ginny porque era el destino de sus hijos. Sintió como las lágrimas caían libremente, no podía ver. Cuando intentó esconderse, una voz cantarina lo intercepto. Aunque la nota en su voz hizo todo el trabajo.

-¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Está usted bien?- alzo la vista.

La pequeña pelirroja estaba a unos pasos de él, sus ojos verdes brillaban con preocupación. Se parecía mucho a Ginny. Sus ojos almendrados, la pequeña nariz con pecas, y lo cálido de su mirada. Aunque a la vez muy diferente. El tono de cabello era más oscuro y ondulado, era más alta que Ginny cuando tenía esa edad, y sus ojos eran de un esmeralda brillante y si mirabas bien podías ver que en el centro tenían un tono azul oscuro.

Miro por encima de ella, su hijo estaba congelado en el banco, con los ojos muy abiertos. No pudo evitar reír, aunque sus ojos seguían acuosos. Miro a la niña encontrándola más cerca, en su cara no había reflejo de miedo o desprecio. Al contrario encontró una sonrisa cálida y segura, aunque con ese deje de picardía. La pelirroja cogió su braco con confianza y lo llevo hacía su hijo, quien ahora tenía la boca abierta.

-¡Scorpius Hyperión!- rió entre dientes al ver cómo le cambiaba el semblante de shock a molestia, enviándole una mirada envenenada a su amiga. -¿Qué paso con lo que te enseñe? ¿Tus modales? ¿No me piensas presentar a tu padre?

El chico la miro incrédulo, a lo que ella movió su cabeza en modo de reproche fingido.

-Soy Lily Luna Potter. – Le dijo mirándolo divertida, a lo que él le regalo una sonrisa de lado. –Por favor disculpe los modales del escregruto de su hijo.- el chico la miro con una sonrisa que Draco reconoció al instante.

-Draco Malfoy- le respondió tomando su mano y besándole el torso.

-¡Ustedes me van a dar un ataque!- exclamo el chico, saltando del banco y tomando la mano de Lily, enviando le a su padre una mirada celosa, a lo que este respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Hablaron por al menos quince minutos y se separaron. A lo lejos cuando el tren estaba a punto de partir, pudo ver a la pequeña pelirroja haciéndole un puchero a su padre. Al mirar arriba, vio a su Gin mirando la niña con amor y ternura. Sonrió. Seguía siendo la misma.

…

Ese año pasó volando. Su hijo había quedado en Slytherin, como había sido esperado. En las navidades vieron a Lily dos veces, en el Ministerio y en el callejón Diagón. En el primer encuentro, esta, estaba en una salita de juegos mirando la pared, aburrida. Draco y Scorpius pasaron al menos cuatro horas con ella. En el segundo encuentro comieron helados y charlaron por una hora. En este encuentro Lily y Draco se hablaban de tú a tú y el día de Navidad, recibió un pequeño paquete de ella. La nota leía: _'Hasta a los vampiros, que no cogen sol, les da frío… Espero y te guste, y si no, bueno Drake, tenemos problemas.'_ Estuvo riéndose por al menos cinco minutos. Su madre lo miro extraño, como si supiera algo, y su "esposa" ni se encontraba en la casa.

Luego de navidades solo la vieron una vez en verano, en un partido de Quidditch. Ella se escabullo y llego a donde ellos estaban. Hablaron por lo menos media hora, cuando ella dijo que nadie estaba más de veinte minutos en el baño a menos que fuera un Malfoy, a esto los dos rubios la miraron envenenados, a lo que ella sonrío con inocencia. Les dio un abrazo y se fue.

Luego de Navidad, Draco y ella siguieron escribiéndose. Ahora Lily era como la hija que nunca había tenido, le decía tío Drake y se escribían casi a diario. Su hijo estaba feliz porque ahora estaba más unido a los dos.

…..

El 1 de septiembre, no pudieron ver a Lily hasta que solo faltaban quince minutos para que el tren se fuera. Se saludaron, abrazaron, y despidieron. Draco noto que su hijo tenía un brillo especial cada vez que miraba en dirección a la pelirroja, aunque era más emoción que otra cosa.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Yo? Nada. Es solo que… -se sonrojo, aunque una sonrisa pequeña estaba en sus labios -Está usando el broche que le regalé para su cumpleaños.- El hombre miro y vio que en el enmarañado cabello pelirrojo, se encontraba una delicada mariposa verde esmeralda y plata. Eso lo hizo reír. Una Gryffindor con colores de serpientes, eso era nuevo.

Al día siguiente recibió dos cartas. La de Scorpius estaba toda doblada y arrugada y solo se entendía el _'¡Papá!'. _Río al ver que al reverso del papel se entendía la delicada letra de Lily en lo que parecía ser una pequeña batalla escrita.

'_¡No sabrá nada si no viene de mí!_

'_¡Vamos, Lun! No seas así…'_

'_¡Soy como soy yo-'_

'_Desgraciadamente :P'_

'_Pues lo siento pero aquí voló tu carta… _

_¡Y tú, no sabrás nada si no es de mí!_

_¡Besos, abrazos y golpes!_

_Lun'_

Al abrir la carta de su hija postiza y leerla, no sabía cuál era su reacción.

'_Queridísimo tío Drake:_

_¡Soy Gryffindor! ¡Y estoy súper orgullosa! No te preocupes, tantos años conociendo aun Slytherin, me servirán de algo… Jajá, lo que no se sirva es que mis hermanos me tacharon de traidora y mi prima Rose no me habla… Cuando el sombre grito ¡Gryffindor! Baje del taburete y abrace a mi padrino, Neville, pero en vez de ir a mi mesa me dirigí hacía la de Slytherin y… ¡Me senté con Scorp! Él escregruto que tienes por hijo rió y me abrazo… escuchándose en todo el gran comedor (¡que es grande!), que estaba en un silencio de funeral, jajá._

_Mire a las serpientes y sus caras valían galeones, ¡mucho más que la tuya cuando te dije abuelo! Mire a los profesores, y tía Minnie estaba más pálida que un papel. Tío Nev parecía un pescado y Rose gritaba, aunque no entendí._

_James, Albus y Hugo fueron los mejores. El primero, tenía las gafas torcidas y estaba tan rojo cual tomate. El segundo se agarraba de los cabellos con la boca abierta. Y el último se paró y se dio contra la pared… *Suspiro* Mi vida es perfecta… ¡Pero eso fue genial! _

_Luego mi primo Fred, que está en quinto curso, fue a "buscarme" y se sentó con una chica Flint, ¡quién resulto ser su novia! _

_Si mi estadía en el colegio es así… ¡Condénenme a vivir aquí!_

_Con mucho cariño para mi abuelo, _

_¡Lun!_

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Reír?, ¿gritar?, ¿o mandarle un vociferador por decirle abuelo…? ¡Dios! ¡Él se veía más joven que Potter!

…

En Navidades, la pelirroja paso parte de las fiestas con ellos. Astoria tuvo que dejar la mansión por todo el ruido que hacían, se fue a casa de su hermana. Y solo estaban en uno de los muchos salones contando bromas o todos los castigos que había recibido Lily en tan solo cuatro meses, o a los que había arrastrado a Scorpius a ayudarla.

A Narcissa le encantaba que hubiera una niña en la mansión, después de Draco siempre quiso una hija, pero Lucius se lo había impedido. Se llevaba de maravilla con la pelirroja, le encantaba escuchar de sus travesuras y ver como los rostros de su hijo y de su nieto se iluminaban cuando ella reía. Le había dicho esto a Draco la noche antes de que los niños partieran.

Por lo que sabía, la hija del come-babosas Weasley apenas y la miraba, su hermano mayor había tratado de encerrarla los fines de semana, los cuales pasaba en la sal común de Slytherin. Su hermano Albus pasaba tiempo con ella, pero cuando ella hablaba de algo relacionado con algún Slytherin, la dejaba sola. Su primo Hugo, apenas y le hablaba. A Fred y Roxanne Weasley les daba lo mismo.

Los Slytherin la habían acogido como a una de ellos, aunque su hijo y ella eran muy ruidosos para su gusto. Harry Potter, Ronald y Hermione Weasley no le enviaban cartas. A su tío George todo le parecía gracioso. Ginny actuaba indiferente…

...

Los cinco años próximos pasaron en un fluido similar, con algunas diferencias. Albus Potter ahora era migo de varios Slytherins, excepto de Scorpius. Rose Weasley por lo menos ahora le dirigía miradas de desdén y desaprobación. James Potter ya no la sobreprotegía tanto. Hugo Weasley pasaba algún tiempo con ella. Su padre y tío volvieron a la normalidad, pero a la mínima mención de los Malfoy, explotaban. Hermione Weasley la miraba con reproche. Y Fred Weasley se había casado con Flavia Flint… Y Ginny seguía igual…

Era la mañana de Navidad. Astoria no estaba, como siempre. Draco bajo las escaleras y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Su madre, Narcissa, estaba tomada del brazo de una Lily muy sonrojada, su hijo iba unos pasos atrás, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sabiendo perfectamente el motivo de esa cara.

-Un idiota la corteja…- gruño el chico, mirando fijamente la espalda de la pelirroja.

-Ohh ¿y?

-Que es idiota y un presumido, y no es el tipo de Lily…- dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho, donde una fina cadena de plata se posaba con un cristal perlado en forma de media luna que tenía grabada una 'L' en dorado.

Se sentaron juntos en un sofá, mientras que su madre se sentaba en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Lily se sentó en el piso frente al árbol de Navidad. Llevaba puesto uno de los famosos sweaters Weasley en color rojo con un "Lun" bordado al frente y un pantalón de piyama color oro largo que por cómo le quedaba, era de uno de sus hermanos.

Frunció la nariz.

-Creí que andando con Slytherins, sabrías elegir mejor tu ropa…- Narcissa y Scorpius rieron cuando Lily le saco la lengua infantilmente. En ese movimiento vio a esa pequeña niña de ojos verdes que se presentó en King Cross. Sonrió

Ella al igual que su hijo jugaba con un fino collar de plata, que también tenía un cristal perlado en forma de media luna, aunque esta era más oscura que el otro. Este tenía una 'S' grabada en oro también.

Mientras empezaban a abrir los regalos recordó que él les había regalados esas cadenitas. En el cumpleaños número 13 de Lily Luna, él se las dio a ambos. Para ese entonces, Lily tenía el que tenía la 'L' y su hijo la 'S'.

Él sabía que algo pasaba pero ninguno de los dos decía nada. De pronto Narcissa, le entrega una pequeña caja a Scorpius y él sonríe antes de guardarlo.

Ya era Pascua, su hijo y su hija postiza, vendrían a pasar Pascua a la mansión. Está recostado en una columna cuando escucha su voz.

-Hola, Draco

Se congeló, no podía creerlo, Ginny, su Gin le estaba hablando de nuevo.

-Umm…

-No. Está bien. Yo solo quería… agradecerte por cuidar de Lily y yo…. – Sus ojos se aguaron, y sucedió lo que el creyó jamás volvería a pasar.

Ella lo abrazo. Lo abrazo como cuando eran niños. Como cuando eran los mejores amigos.

Él, obviamente le devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo lo siento mucho, ¡no sabía! Sufriste demasiado y y-yo…! Yo no estuve contigo!

-¿De qué hablas Gin?- le pregunto cuando los sollozos se habían calmado

-De todo, de que hiciste lo que hiciste por tu familia, por mí. Harry me conto todo hace una semana, cuando fue a visitar a tú padre a Azkaban. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

-¿Me hubieras creído?- vio cómo su cara se ensombreció y sus ojos miel se apagaron, mientras negaba con la cabeza. - ¿Ves?

-Lo siento… No sabes la falta que me has hecho… - él la abrazo otra vez. Él sabía que no llegaría a más, pero era mucho mejor estar cerca de ella otra vez.

-¿Mamá? ¿Tío Drake?- Draco se separó de Ginny miro a Lily con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto.

-¿Lun?-le dijo en tono de confusión fingido – Yo soy yo, pero, ¿Eres tú, tú?

-¡Tío Drake!- exclamo la chica divertida, mirándolo con cariño. Draco abrió sus brazos esperando su abrazo, pero este nunca llegó.

Al mirar a la chica a la que ha visto crecer, vio que sus dedos estaban entrelazos con unos más pálidos. Subió la vista encontrándose con la única mirada que podía vencerlo en la dicha que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Cuándo paso esto?- pregunto señalando sus manos.

-Hace un año- contesto su hijo, con simpleza.

-¡Que! – los miro del uno al otro, confirmando la verdad. Lily dejo salir un gritito de júbilo y abrazó a su madre.

- Cariño, ¿Qué sucede? No entiendo nada-

-¡Tienen que verlo! Drake busca a Abu Cissy, y espérennos en mi cuarto… -Lily cortó a Ginny, y con eso su hijo e hija postiza desaparecieron.

…

-Bien, ¿Qué hicieron?- pregunto Draco una hora después

-Tanta esperanza nos tienes querido padre…- respondió Scorpius con ironía, aunque su sonrisa no se iba.

Narcissa apareció con un pensadero, en el que Lily puso un fino hilo de pensamiento. La sonrisa que tenía Narcissa era una de tal felicidad que no le había visto en años.

-Lily, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Ginny, confundida. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el jalón que su hija le dio hasta el pensadero.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_Draco abrió sus ojos. Lo que vio lo hiso sonreír. _

_Un niño rubio y una niña pelirroja se encontraban volando en un claro, riendo como si no importara nada más. _

_Miro, a su lado, Ginny, al igual que él tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Busco a Scorpius y a Lily pero no los vio. _

_-¿No entraron?- Ginny negó con la cabeza aun mirando la escena frente a sus ojos._

_Los niños volaron unos minutos más, descendieron y corrieron hacia el centro del claro, donde ellos se encontraban._

_-¡Te gané!- exclamo Scorpius, tirándose en el suelo. Lily se le tiro encima y el chico lanzo un bufido._

_-¡Nooo!- canto la niña._

_-¡Que sí!_

_-¡No!_

_-¡Que sí!_

_-¡No, Scorp, y no discutas! Sabes que soy más rápida y mejor que tú en todo- el chico bufó de nuevo._

_-Lun…- movió su cabeza dramáticamente- Sabes que eso es imposible-_

_-El tío Drake dice que soy rápida-_

_-Lo dice porque te quiere-_

_-Pues me quiere más-_

_-¿Cómo te va a querer más que a mí? Te conoce hace solo un año, a mí desde que nací…_

_-Mis tíos dicen que soy adorable- batió sus pestañas, haciendo reír a Scorpius._

_-Pues no te conocen…_

_-A veces creo que no… - Scorpius la miro como si la entendiera. Ginny, que había estado atónita, frunció el ceño en una mueca de confusión. Draco le explico._

_-Se conocen desde hace seis años…- Ginny abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sin despegar la vista de los niños. Lily volvió a hablar._

_-No los entiendo… papá siempre habla de la justicia, pero le hable de ti en navidad… y el solo frunció el ceño y me envió a mi habitación. Y… el tío Ron y Rose ni me miran, Jamie trato de encerrarme en su habitación otra vez y Al… Al es tan diferente…- estaba sentada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ginny se arrodillo junto al recuerdo de su hija, sus ojos húmedos. _

_Ella sabía perfectamente lo que su hija sentía, ella lo vivió, pero con Lily era mucho más difícil, pues ella eligió lo correcto por encima de los prejuicios. Pero ahora saber que su dolor era un poco más grande, admiraba mucho más a su hija. Lily actuaba, encerraba sus sentimientos y debilidad, así nadie le diría que hacer. Por esa razón, todos los Weasley-Potter que la habían juzgado seguían pensando de la misma manera y no le atinaban a la verdadera razón del porque había elegido su amistad a su familia. _

_Ella quería cambiar todo, para bien, por lo correcto. No quería seguir viendo un mundo que después de una guerra, no cambiara mucho, siguiera con rencor, con prejuicios, con odio. Solo quería un poco de paz… Algo por lo que valiera luchar, que valiera la pena y no se dejara dañar por rencores…_

_-Y mamá, ella es… es indifente a todo…- se abrazó un poco más a sus rodillas. Draco no podía seguir mirando. Movió su vista a su hijo. Scorpius se había sentado y la miraba con esperanzas y, a la vez, impotencia. _

_Era obvio que quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo. Draco sabía lo feliz y agradecido que su hijo estaba que ella lo hubiera elegido a él por encima de su familia y no quería que ella sufriera por algo que a él lo llenaba de tanta dicha… _

_-Varias veces, desde las vacaciones, he llegado a pensar que no me quieren, que ahora que saben que no pienso igual que ellos…- Scorpius la abrazo, Ginny pudo ver lo mucho que a este chico le importaba su hija, se parecía mucho a su antigua amistad. Miro a Draco quien tenía los ojos rojos, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Esta escena debía ser algo muy difícil para él, pues solo lo había visto llorar cuando no podía más y sucumbía. _

_Se levantó y camino hacia él, toco su brazo y le dio un pequeño apretón. Scorpius habló. _

_-Lily, sabes que pase lo que pase, nos tienes a nosotros. ¡Cielos! A veces creo que es cierto, y papá te quiere más…- la oji-verde rió- Y abuela Cissy te escribe más que a mí. Pero la verdad no me importa, de hecho me hace feliz saber que eres como parte de la familia… ¡Dios! ¡Encajas mejor que mi madre!- la niña rió de nuevo_

_-Te quiero mucho, Scorp… _

_-Te quiero Lunita, y te prometo que jamás te fallaré…_

_-Sé que no lo harás… _

_.;.;.;.;.;.;.;_

_Un remolino de colores los envolvió. En un parpadeo, los niños eran adolescentes. El claro seguía igual de iluminado, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Los chicos estaban recostados sobre sus hombros, escobas aun en mano, mirando hacia el cielo. Lily tenía el cabello con reflejos azules y turquesas, Scorpius tenía la oreja perforada con un fino arete de cristal perlado. De pronto el chico habla, un poco serio._

_-¿Vas a salir con Creevey? _

_-No lo sé.- responde la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar al cielo, mordiéndose un labio._

_-¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? _

_-Soy Lily Luna Potter, Scorp, no Dumbledore… - Scorpius la mira fastidiado, y su tono grita lo mismo._

_-¿Qué rayos tiene que ver él en si vas a una cita con un chico? _

_-Nada, pero no soy una sabionda. Es un gran chico- _

_-Es un idiota-murmuro el rubio_

_-No lo es… Es un caballero, es tierno y divertido y… me trata como si fuera lo único en el mundo…-_

_-No es eso precisamente lo que más odias!- el tono de fastidio mucho más evidente. Aunque Lily pareció no reparar en él. _

_Draco no pudo hacer más que reír. Ginny lo miro con una ceja alzada._

_-Siempre ha estado enamorado de ella…- le respondió y su mente grito 'Al igual que yo de ti…' A lo que respondió con una sonrisa triste. Ella asintió y su mirada se posó otra vez sobre los adolescentes._

_Ahora el rubio más joven, miraba a la chica pelirroja con el ceño fruncido._

_-Él no lo hace con ninguna buena intención, solo lo hace para que lo vean contigo- _

_-Cuando veo en sus ojos sé que es sincero- _

_-¡No lo es! ¡No voy a permitir que tu primer novio sea un idiota!- Lily rió_

_-No sé cómo Jamie no se lleva contigo, sonaste idéntico a mi hermano- _

_-¡Gracias al cielo que no lo soy!- exclamo con un leve sonrojo, el cual la pelirroja no se dio cuenta._

_-Yo no te prohíbo con quien salir- dijo en un tono de sabelotodo_

_-Por qué nunca he salido con nadie-_

_-Lo sé…- río- Pero valía intentar- estuvieron unos minutos en silencio_

_-No quiero que salgas con él…_

_-¿Por? _

_-¡Por qué no!- se paró de un brinco y caminado se empezó alejar de ella. Ella lo miro colérica y al igual que él, se paró de un brinco y lo siguió._

_-Al igual que mis hermanos, ¡no eres nadie para impedir con quien salgo y con quien no! – él se detuvo y ella lo alcanzo. Aun sin mirarla respondió en un susurro._

_-No, pero eso no impide que sea la persona que más te ama, y tenga que soportar que un idiota que no sabe nada de ti, salga contigo. Soportar saber que te amo y que tú no te das cuenta de que yo soy el único para ti….- se giró, y con los ojos aguados, la beso. _

_Draco no creía lo que veía, aunque sabía que pasaría, no creía que fuera tan pronto. Ginny los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa. Miro a Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-De tu haber hecho eso, no estaríamos viendo esto…- el la miro, ojos como platos y la boca en un perfecta 'O' –Siempre lo supe Draco, pero algo me impedía decirte que yo sentía lo mismo en aquel tiempo, ahora ya es tarde… _

_Draco solo asintió y miro a las personas que más quería en el mundo. Seguían besándose, pero no era tan apasionado, era tierno y lleno de amor. Se separaron, y Lily rió._

_-Siempre dicen que el primer beso no se olvida… Definitivamente eso no se me va a olvidar…- Scorpius rio._

_-Me asegurare de que no lo hagas- y la beso de nuevo._

_;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;_

_En un borrón de colores, los chicos cambiaron y una vez más se encontraban en el claro, recostados en sus codos, escobas aun en manos, pero con la pequeña diferencia de que sus manos estaban entrelazadas._

_Los dos se veían un poco diferentes, la felicidad irradiaba de sus poros, sus ojos brillaban y sus sonrisas estaban llenas de amor. _

_La oji-verde tenía el cabello más largo y los reflejos azules y turquesas brillaban con el rojo fuego a la luz del sol. Su corbata estaba decorando su cabello, como una cinta, la de él estaba suelta. Scorpius seguía con la oreja izquierda perforada con el cristal perlado. Draco se había enterado que una noche, los amigos se habían escapado de las escuela, he ido a Londres muggle, donde su hija postiza convenció al chico de ponerse el arete. Los dos tenían las mangas dobladas a los codos y las piernas cruzadas. En sus escobas, Draco vio sus collares de media luna, por lo que sabía les gustaba verlos._

_-¡No puedo creer que él año siguientes no estarás aquí!- Exclamo la pelirroja de momento._

_-Sebes que nos veremos más de lo que a los profesores les gustaría- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de lado, se inclinó un poco y le beso la mejilla. Ella hizo un puchero._

_-No voy a verte a diario…-_

_-¿Quién importa más que mi pelirroja terca y problemática?- ella se carcajeo -No te quejes, al menos sabes que voy a estar esperándote… Sabes que te he amado desde siempre, lo haré por siempre. Tú estarás aquí, rodeada de chicos… ¿Y si te enamoras de otro?- Le dijo tenso y con verdadera preocupación. La chica rió, esta vez ella le beso. _

_-¡Tonto! ¡Eso es ridículo!- después, en tono dramático – Te amo ¿A quién más amaría que a mi príncipe de cabello platinado y ojos plateados?_

_Draco rió al ver el puchero de su hijo era como si estuviera viendo una imagen del pasado. Miro a Ginny, quien igual que en el otro recuerdo lo miraba con la ceja alzada._

_-Esto ya había pasado, pero por razones diferentes- unas palabras lo callaron._

_-Cásate conmigo… _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que te cases conmigo, así se sabrá que estamos juntos. Quiero que todos sepan lo mucho que te amo…- la miro con una pequeña sonrisa, miro hacia su mano en donde apareció un anillo plateado con un cristal perlado oscuro, y a los lados unos cristales más pequeños-Se mi esposa Lily Luna, se una Malfoy, ya eres de la familia solo te falta el apellido. Dame la mayor alegría que alguien pueda recibir._

_Lo siguiente que sucedió, ella se arrojó en sus brazos y lo beso con una enorme sonrisa acompañada de cristalinas lágrimas y un "Si" que se escuchó en todo el claro._

_Ginny dejo salir un jadeo de sorpresa, Draco solo se carcajeo. _

En otro borrón de colores, estaban fuera del pensadero.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo Draco vio que su hijo llevaba la sonrisa más grande que nunca le hubiera visto y sus ojos brillaban con júbilo. Narcissa que estaba hablando animadamente con Lun, le miro y sonrió. Ella lo sabía todo. Rió. Ginny fue a su hija y la abrazo, felicitándola.

-Aun eres muy joven, espera un año, solo uno…- Lily solo asintió. Cuando vio a Draco, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

-¡Siempre soñé con que mi abuelo fuera mi suegro!

-¡Lily!- exclamo indignado ella solo sonrió. Esa sonrisa cálida y segura, aunque con ese deje de picardía, que era su marca. Iban a ser muy felices.

….

-¿Abuelito? ¿Se casalon el año siguiente?- pregunto una pequeña pelirroja de ojos grises. Luna Narcissa, de tres años de edad, miraba a su abuelo con los ojos como platos llenos de felicidad.

-Se casarón antes, la navidad del último año de tu madre…

-¿Y vivielon felices pol siemple?

-Bueno sabes que la familia de tu mamá les dio unos años difíciles, pero luego entraron en razón…

-¡Sí!

-¡Abuelo!- gritaron cuatro niños.

Lucas Severus, Harry Sirius y Drake Theodore corrieron hacia él. Nathan Scorpius entro de la mano de su madre. Esta le sopló un beso.

El primero idéntico a su padre, de 7 años y ya era todo un Malfoy. No era orgullo, pero usaba todo para obtener lo que quería. Los siguientes, unos gemelos que en el físico no se parecían mucho, eran idénticos en el interior, y totalmente hijos de Lily Luna. El primero tenía el pelo negro y ojos grises, el segundo, rubio de ojos verdes y a sus 5 años le sacaban canas verdes a cualquiera, excepto a su madre y abuelo. El pequeño Nate había sacado la timidez de su padre, pero cuando se juntaba con sus hermanos, podía ser una bomba. Pelirrojo con ojos verdes, a sus 4 años era muy maduro, y su ejemplo a seguir era su abuelo. La pequeña Pixie, como le decía su tío Albus, era la cereza del pastel. Era dulce pero con el carácter de su abuela Gin, por lo que sus abuelos, Potter y él, eran los únicos capaces de manejarla, además de sus padres y Narcissa, pero ella los manejaba a todos.

-¡Papá!- lo saludo Scorpius cuando entró.

Astoria los había abandonado cuando Lily se fue a vivir a la mansión. La verdad a nadie le importo, y Scorpius tenía poco contacto con ella.

Narcissa estaba sentada en el viejo sillón cerca de la chimenea, con el pequeño Nate en sus rodillas, que hablaba animadamente con ella. A pesar de sus casi 80 años, se veía igual que cuando él era joven, solo con unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

Miro a su hijo y a su hija postiza, ahora yerna. Seguían idénticos, para tener 26 y 25 años. Su hijo con el pelo rubio alborotado, el arete de cristal en la oreja izquierda y los ojos igual de chispeantes que cuando la pelirroja acepto casarse con él. Lily, se veía idéntica un poco más alta y el pelo ondulado más corto, al largo de los hombros, aún con los reflejos azules y turquesas. Aun conservaban sus cadenas con las medias lunas, ahora tenían el apodo del otro grabado en oro.

Esta le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en él suelo. Scorpius y Luke le inmediatamente hicieron compañía, ya que este al igual que su padre le encantaba estar con "su pelirroja". Siry y Drake Jr. Se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de sus padres.

La pequeña Luna dejo salir un gritito de alegría.

-¿Que sucede Pix?- Pregunto Luke, siempre preocupado por sus hermanos.

-Que el abuelo me conto una historia…- se carcajeo mirando a sus padres, y Draco no pudo más que reír. Se parecía mucho a Ginny, pero mucho más a Lily Luna, su pequeña Lun…

La miro. Estaba acostada en el suelo, su cabeza recostada de la falda de Scorpius, este le acariciaba el cabello, que siempre estaba alborotado. Ella le estaba haciendo caras graciosas a los gemelos, Luke la ayudaba.

-¿Papi?- pregunto Luna Narcissa

-¿Si?- contesto mirándola con una sonrisa tonta, la que siempre tenía después de mirar a su esposa.

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mamá?

-Nací enamorado de ella… - mirando a Lily a los ojos, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Hubo un coro de "Ewww" en la habitación. Los adultos rieron, mientras Pixie dejaba salir una risita cantarina.

-Pero se lo debemos a mi abuelo…

-¿El abuelo Arthur, mami?- pregunto Nate

-No, mi abuelo Draco-

-¡Lun!- y todos rieron.

Miro las caras sonrientes de su familia. Draco supo que su vida era perfecta y no la querría de ningún otro modo.

.●°● .**Recuerdos**. ●°●.


End file.
